Red Lips & Wild Hips
by varchie.tughead
Summary: "Oh, but who would like someone easy?" "True, true," Cheryl conceded, tilting her head. "Well, I'm done talking to you losers." Toni smirked. "Oh, if you're not into talking, I can think of a few other things you can do with your mouth." /\ Choni


**Red Lips & Wild Hips  
**

* * *

Toni had always liked the color red. It resembled confidence, beauty, and war.

Red was the color of the sunset at its deepest fiery core, with slithering snakes of gold snaking through the sky and orange pounding in vivid streaks. Red was the color of the most brilliant leaves in the autumn. Red was the hard color of pure blood with its familiar rust-scented perfume. Red drew one's attention, capturing it, and then drew one's devotion.

Maybe it didn't make sense for a color to be so pronounced in Toni's life, but it was.

At the drag race, Toni had displayed a full suit of confidence, but she couldn't help but let her eyes linger on one particular Northsider. And not just _any_ Northsider. This was _Cheryl Blossom,_ known for her fucked up family and bitchy attitude. First, it had been Cheryl's outfit. With a splash of white among the intense scarlet hues, that was the sort of outfit that made people stop and get hit in traffic. And for another, it was Cheryl's _confidence._

Toni hadn't met many with as much flair as that of Cheryl Blossom. And the girl smelled nice, too. Like roses. Deadly and enticing. Dangerous.

Toni was currently sitting adjacent to Jughead Jones in Pop's. Toni normally wasn't comfortable in the Northside, but Pop's _did_ serve delicious food. Also, Jughead owed her a burger after their bet on whether it was possible for Toni to sneak into Sweet Pea's house and vandalize it (and trust her, Sweet Pea's place was bolted up like a bank vault). She won (undoubtedly; also, how dare Jughead underestimate her skills?).

"Doesn't make sense," Jughead grumbled.

Toni raised a brow. "What?"

"Sweet Pea is one of the _lightest_ sleepers ever!" Jughead narrowed his eyes. "Did you bribe him or something?"

Toni sent him a warning glare, and Jughead raised his hands in defense. Toni leaned back in her seat, momentarily distracted when the door to Pop's swung open. Through Toni's peripheral vision, she thought she saw red, but when she turned, no one appeared to be there, so she turned back to her burger and flashed a smirk in Jughead's direction. "I didn't bribe him, Serpent's honor," she told him.

Jughead stirred his milkshake. "You could just be saying that."

"I could," Toni conceded, "but I'm not. Now quit bitching. That's everyone _else's_ job. I need someone sane with me."

Jughead chuckled. "Is that your definition of 'greatest person to ever exist'?"

"Did someone call my name?"

Toni turned, but even before she did so, she knew who it was. She recognized that fiery tone with the perfect edge of confidence radiating through it. Toni's gaze raked over Cheryl Blossom. She was wearing an outfit that practically _screamed_ confidence. Black top, red shorts, fishnets—maybe a surprising combination, but even if you doubted the outfit choice, the look on Cheryl's face was practically _daring_ someone to contradict her.

"No, we were talking about me," Jughead corrected.

"Oh, sorry," Cheryl said, smirking. "I thought I heard someone say 'greatest person to ever exist.'"

"He _did_ say that," Toni pointed out, causing Jughead to scowl.

"Oh, so you _did_ say my name," Cheryl said. She narrowed her eyes. _"Liar."_

"We were talking about _me,"_ Jughead snapped.

Cheryl looked mildly surprised at that, and Toni scoffed. "No, we _weren't,"_ she said, rolling her eyes. "You came up with that conclusion all by yourself. I believe my exact words were 'I need someone sane with me.'" She crossed her arms, tilting her head. "So I'm guessing that isn't you," she commented. "Shame. I guess I'm stuck with Hotdog."

"Hotdog the third," Jughead corrected.

Toni rolled her eyes. "Are you _seriously_ trying to argue with me at this point?"

Cheryl rolled her eyes and took a seat, sitting gracefully with her back so straight that Toni was sure that the girl would have back problems later. There was a look in her eyes that said something like, _I'm doing you guys a huge favor by sitting here_ or _you guys should be worshipping my great presence_ or _God, does Jughead ever wear a different hat?_...or maybe Toni was reading way too far into that look.

"Cha cha, we meet again," Cheryl said, the ghost of a smirk playing on her lips. "I was wondering when I'd see you again."

Toni hid a smile, amused. "Loose lips sink ships," she said playfully. "But if you're around, that might just happen."

"Oh, but wouldn't the innocent Blossom have to cross into Southside territory to make that happen?"

Toni held back her laughter at the words 'innocent Blossom.' There was clearly nothing truly innocent about the girl, despite what her angelic looks might portray. "Oh, but who would like someone easy?" Toni commented. Jughead gagged at her words.

"True, true," Cheryl conceded, tilting her head. "Well, I'm done talking to you losers."

Toni smirked. "Oh, if you're not into talking, I can think of a few other things you can do with your mouth."

Jughead choked on his burger and promptly pushed away his food, gagging. Toni hid a smile as Cheryl walked away, the whole time conveying that oh so confident air. Jughead stared at her, half in disbelief, half in amazement. "I can't believe you just flirted with Cheryl Blossom," he said, gagging. "I know you said you were more into girls, but is your type really people like _Cheryl Blossom?"_

Toni laughed. "My type isn't people like her, Juggie," Toni laughed.

Jughead cracked a crooked smiled, faintly relieved. "Oh, thank _God,_ because that girl is—"

"—my type _is_ Cheryl Blossom," Toni continued, watching the smile promptly drop from Jughead's face. It was _immensely_ satisfying watching his drop in absolute scandalization, even more so as Toni did love her shock value. She leaned back in her seat, fingers drumming the table lightly. "That's the kind of girl you'd follow to hell and back. Or probably _stay_ in hell."

Jughead shook his head in disbelief and amazement. "You, Toni Topaz, are one of a kind."

"Of course I am," she scoffed.

Jughead resumed devouring his burger (apparently, he had gotten over his disgust), and Toni closed her eyes.

All she could see was red.

[She did always love that color.]


End file.
